mcabnormalitiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Potion Infuser
Ever wanted to make your food have a potion affect with it to confuse your enemies and/or give your food the ability to increase your hearts as well as your hunger. Well I suggest a new block called the Potion Infuser which is crafted with a Brewing Stand in the bottom-middle, Blaze Powder above the Brewing Stand and 4 obsidian on each side. This can either mix potions together, inject food with a potion of your choosing (even mixed potions) and even infuse your weapons and armor with potion effects. This would bring a whole new level to potion brewing and PvP. This new block would need a new achievement for it called "Master Brewer"! :D Really liked the idea, fella. However, you did not put in the details, so I am here to suggest the concept. You can only mix up to 3 potions together, as anything more than that would be overpowered instead of convenient. Now, you won't have a premade name for each type of potion combinations, there are WAY too many, and Mojang cannot put each of them in with their own names. So if you combine two potions, they will simply be called "Mixed Potion". Now these mixed potions will have a silver liquid in their icons. You can also check what effects they give you in the details. Is this overpowered? I honestly don't know. I mean they save quite a lot of inventory space, but its just a bit more convenient than drinking 3 different potions one after another. Welcome! A little more info on the Infuser GUI, is like you said, have 3 slots with 1 output slot. Basically, a upside-down brewing stand. Just put a empty bottle into the output and the 3 potions you want to mix above, it would empty the bottles above into the bottle below. If you put a food, weapon or armor into the output it would infuse the potion into the item. * Food would give you 3 min to 30 seconds of the infused potion(s) after eating. * A weapon would inflict the infused potion to the entity that was struck ed for 30 seconds or 10 seconds. * Armor when damaged would effect the wearer with good infused potion effects like regen and inflict the one that damaged with negative infused potion effects like poison. Both would only last for 10 seconds and would either have a 25% chance to activate or only activate 4 times, I like the percent chance. Then we can nerf it to make it less op. Since potions aren't meant to be with this stuff, maybe it would be unstable and cause it to work less often. Maybe only lower level potions can be infused so it doesn't get too op. Maybe you need experience to do it to make it act like an enchant so the more potion you put on something the more it would need to work. Maybe do all this stuff to make it extremely hard to do thus making it more balanced. Difficulty for obtaining an overpowered item is not the correct justification. Imagine putting in a Sharpness 100 diamond sword that you can only get by kill 100 Withers at once. It would be frustrating to get in the first place, and once a player has it, every other player who even comes close to harming them will be destroyed. Everything must be balanced, both obtaining something and its function. You read the first part of my reply right? Making it more difficult to obtain wasn't my only solution. Making the potions work less often like giving them a chance to work instead of working all the time. Lets take your Sharpness 100 example. Once you get this insane enchant you discover it only works 1/100 of the time. Meaning out of 100 strikes only 1 of them would do the full 100 level enchant damage while the other 99 would just do enchant level 5 damage. Lets go back to my idea about infusing items with potion effects. If a food infused with a potion only works 1/4 so making it less likely for the food to give you the potion effect. The same thing would apply to weapons and armor. Give anything that is infused with a potion effect a chance to actually work thus making it less over powered. If this was applied to weapons and armor, they would make damage and poison potions already more useless than they already are. I mean they already don't stack, so people don't keep them with themselves anyway. And now if weapons had the ability to give the target these negative effects, even fewer people would use damage and poison potions. Now another thing is, Thorns is already kind of overpowered. You are basically having to pay for having the skill to aim and attack someone. This new mechanic you suggest will make that even worse. Well there is also the fact that, like you said, potions can't stack but infusing a sword with a potion would be like having a lot of potions stacked. Category:ImagineUniverse Category:Block Category:Affinity Category:ThatBeastAbraham